creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fortgeschritten: Die Ebenen von Konor
Schmerz ist ein potentes Gift. Und er trifft die Starken nicht weniger heftig als die Schwachen, egal wie oft sie das Gegenteil behaupten mögen. Es sind nun bereits fünf Tage vergangen seit SIE mit unserer leblosen Vanessa in den Armen zurückgekehrt ist. Entgegen meiner zuerst gehegten Befürchtungen hatten wenigstens einige unserer Kinder überlebt. Dennoch hat sie seitdem das Bett nicht verlassen und sie hat auch keinen Bissen gegessen, obwohl ich mehrmals versucht habe, sie mit Käferfleisch zu füttern. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang es noch so weitergeht. SIE wirkt bereits deutlich schwächer und SIE hat nicht nur kein Interesse mehr daran zu Essen, sondern will auch nicht mehr auf die Jagd gehen. Die Käfer in unserer kleinen Vorratskammer gehen langsam zur Neige und die, die wir noch haben, beginnen komisch zu schmecken. Komischer als sonst. Einmal ist ein anderer von ihrem Volk hier hereingekommen und hat uns etwas angeboten, aber sie hat ihn mit einem wilden Fauchen vertrieben. Vielleicht sollte ich mit den anderen reden und fragen, was man für SIE tun kann, aber wie soll das gehen? Nicht mal SIE versteht mich wirklich, obwohl wir so viele Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Außerdem empfinden die anderen nicht so für mich wie sie. Das spüre ich. Für die Männchen bin ich nur eine Kuriosität, für manche Weibchen vielleicht noch ein begehrtes Paarungsobjekt, vor allem aber sehen Sie in mir Futter. SIE ist meine einzige Chance, wenn ich hierbleiben will. Ich werde später noch einmal versuchen SIE zu füttern. Sollte SIE sterben, habe ich nur noch zwei Optionen: Den Stock verlassen und mir eine andere Zuflucht suchen oder den Katalog benutzen. Eine Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera. Aber vielleicht muss ich sie dennoch treffen. Seufzend tauche ich meine Käferscherbe in das stinkende Blut und flüchte mich einmal mehr in einen Kokon aus Buchstaben und Erinnerungen. Das erste, was ich hörte, als ich in der neuen Welt ankam, waren Schreie. Schreie und Schüsse, die sich zusammen mit dem Geruch offener Wunden, entleerter Därme und brennenden Fleisches zu einem widerlichen Gesamteindruck verfestigten. Zu meinem Glück war mein Magen durch die Zeit in Hyronanin einiges gewohnt, weswegen ich nicht komplett die Beherrschung verlor. Dennoch fuhr mir ein eiskalter Schreck durch die Glieder, als ein Mann vor mir schlitternd zum Stehen kam, in die Knie brach und versuchte sich seine heraushängenden Organe zurück in den Körper zu stopfen als wären sie die Füllung eines zerfetzten Kuscheltiers. Es war eindeutig ein Mann, wenn auch kein Mensch, was ich an seiner leicht rötlichen Haut, seinen nackten, breiten, fast runden Füßen mit acht Zehen und der glänzenden Haut erkannte, die mich an eine Mischung aus menschlicher Epidermis und der Haut von frisch geschlüpften Reptilien erinnerte. Sein Kopf hingegen war menschlich, wenn man von den nur rudimentär vorhandenen Ohren und der sehr spitzen Nase einmal absah und seine blassgelben Augen waren vertraut genug, um das Leid darin lesen zu können. Er öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, kam aber nicht dazu, da ein heranzischendes, silbernes Objekt seinen Kopf genau oberhalb seines Unterkiefers absägte und mich nur deshalb nicht ebenfalls zu tief rasierte, weil seine schräg nach oben weisende Flugbahn mich davor bewahrte. Lediglich sein hellrotes Blut sprudelte auf meine Kleidung. Nichtsdestotrotz warf ich mich instinktiv in den Schlamm, was mich vor einer Salve von bläulich schimmerndem Maschinengewehrfeuer bewahrte, das zum Glück kurz darauf endete, wahrscheinlich weil der Schütze von irgendjemandem lebendig gehäutet wurde, jedenfalls wenn man die Art seines Todesschreis zugrunde legte. "Was machst du denn hier?", hörte ich eine harte, männliche Stimme brüllen, "Willst du unbedingt sterben, oder warum liegst du ohne jede Deckung im Schlamm herum und feuerst nicht einmal zurück?" Bevor ich antworten konnte, wurde ich von muskulösen Händen gepackt und alles andere als sanft hinter eine stählerne, Barrikade gezogen. Trotzdem war ich sehr dankbar, als ich sah, wie just an der Stelle an der ich bislang gelegen hatte eine Granate explodierte, die nun wenigstens nicht mich zerfetzte, auch wenn ihr das bei meinem Trommelfell fast gelang. "Wer bist du überhaupt? Gehörst du zu Drugas Leuten?", fragte er und zum ersten mal sah ich meinem Retter ins Gesicht. Auch er war fast menschlich, auch wenn sein glatzköpfiger, hoher Schädel eine tiefe, breite Einkerbung besaß, fast so als hätte jemand mit einer Eisenstange ein Loch hineingeschlagen. Seine Augen waren rot, wenn auch eher von einem blassen, fast rosafarbenen Ton. Trotzdem verlieh ihm das zusammen mit seinen überentwickelten Muskeln und seinen vielen Narben ein beinah dämonisches Aussehen. Der Mann war riesig, fast zweieinhalb Meter groß und steckte in einer pechschwarzen Uniform, die ich zunächst für eine mittelalterliche Rüstung gehalten hatte, die aber in Wirklichkeit eher einem modernen Kampfanzug mit mehreren, übereinander angeordneten Platten aus Kevlar oder einem vergleichbaren Material glich. Auf diesem Anzug fanden sich eine Reihe silberner Symbole. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich hier mindestens um einen Unteroffizier. "Antworte mir, verdammt!", brüllte mich der Mann an, "oder ich blase dir deine hässliche Visage von den Schultern." Das seltsame klobige Gewehr in seiner Hand, welches aus einem langen, breitem Lauf bestand, an dessen hinterem Ende ein Ring mit einem undurchsichtigen, aber irgendwie "quallenhaft" aussehendes Netz befestigt war, erweckte mir durchaus den Eindruck, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Aber was sollte ich antworten? Ich wusste ja nicht, wer dieser Druga war. Wenn ich Pech hatte, handelte es sich dabei um den General des Feindes und mein letztes Stündchen hatte geschlagen. "Ich bin von außerhalb!", rettete ich mich in die Wahrheit. Er betrachtete mich prüfend, während eine weitere Granate einschlug und die Barrikade zum Erbeben brachte. "Hältst du dich für witzig?", antwortete der Mann und stieß mir das Gewehr mit dem Lauf in den Bauch, während er mit seiner anderen Pranke mein Handgelenk so fest quetschte, dass ich dachte, es würde brechen, "Dass du Hänfling kein Rorak bist, erkennt doch jeder. Was ich von dir wissen will ist, ob du Vogel zu Drugas Söldnertruppen gehörst oder zu einer der anderen!" Die Wahrheit hatte mir gerade nicht gut gedient, aber sie war im Moment alles, was ich hatte, da mir beim besten Willen nichts Besseres einfallen wollte, während dieser cholerische Schrank mir seine Waffe in den Magen drückte. "Ich gehör zu keiner Söldnertruppe. Ich bin ein Fortgeschrittener und gerade erst in dieser Welt gelandet." Zorn flammte in seinen Augen auf und ich dachte für einen Augenblick, dass der Kerl den Abzug drücken würde, aber als sein Blick zum ersten Mal auf den Schattenstrahler an meinem Arm fiel, entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. "Hör mal zu Kleiner, ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was ein 'Fortgeschissener' ist, oder was du da für einen Müll faselst, aber wenn ich es richtig verstehe, hast du dich noch für keine Seite entschieden und wenn die Knarre da an deinem Arm keine Attrappe ist, könntest du recht nützlich sein. Bist du bereit für das Rorak-Imperium zu kämpfen?" Ich hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl in dieser Sache irgendeine Wahl zu haben, also stimmte ich zu. "Sehr gut!", sagte der Mann, "Man nennt mich Korf, Unterkarzon des fünften Spektivs der Rorak-Streitkräfte. Und wie heißt du?" Das war die einfachste aller Fragen und doch stellte ich zu meinem Erschrecken fest, dass ich die Antwort schlicht vergessen hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an alles. Ich erinnerte mich an jede meiner Reisen, ich erinnerte mich an meine Zeit auf der Erde, an meine Jugend und Kindheit und an meine Eltern. Aber mir fiel ums verrecken nicht mehr ein, wie sie mich genannt hatten. "Adrian", benutzte ich den Namen eines Bekannten aus meinem Heimatdorf, um ihm irgendetwas zu antworten. "Herzlich willkommen bei der Truppe, Adrian", knurrte Korf und duckte sich genau wie ich reflexhaft eng gegen die Barrikade , "das heißt, zumindest vorläufig. Erst muss ich dich ins Hauptquartier zu Oberdiantin Sahkscha bringen. Sie wird dann entscheiden, ob du was taugst." "Und was, wenn sie mich ablehnt?", fragte ich und bereute gleich, die Frage gestellt zu haben. Ein Schatten huschte über Korfs hartes Gesicht. "Da würd ich mir erst mal nicht den Schädel drüber verschleißen. Erst Mal müssen wir heil durch diese Schießbude kommen. Folg mir einfach Kleiner, feuer auf alles, was sich bewegt, und was kleiner ist als du, und nutze jede Deckung aus. Mit etwas Glück kommen wir lebend hier raus." Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den inzwischen mit Schlamm besudelten Katalog, um den sich meine rechte Hand förmlich verkrampft hatte. "Was ist das für ein Scheiß?", fragte er skeptisch. "Ein Glücksbringer", sagte ich, da mir nichts Besseres einfiel. Ich hatte keine Lust, dass man mir erneut den Katalog wegnahm und dieses ganze Spiel wieder von vorne begann. "Ein Glücksbringer?", hakte Korf misstrauisch nach währed eine Granate wenige Meter von uns entfernt detonierte und den Schlamm des Bodens auf unseren Gesicherten verteilte, "glaubst du, du kannst mich verarschen? Für mich sieht das entweder nach nem Haufen Müll oder nem Stapel geheimer Dokumente aus. Wie'n Müllsammler siehste nicht aus und Sahkscha hat nen ziemlichen Faible für geheimen Kram, weißt du? Die will da bestimmt mal nen Blick drauf werfen." Sofort verkrampfte ich mich und Korf schien das nicht zu entgehen. "Jetzt scheiß dir nicht in die Hose. Ich nehm dir das Ding nicht weg und Sahkscha wird das auch nicht tun, wenn du kooperierst. Wir müssen nur checken, ob da brauchbare Infos drin sind, dann kriegste es sofort wieder. Und bis dahin ..." Er griff hinter seinen Rücken, kramte ein viereckiges Stück Stoff hervor und faltete es zu einem schlichten Rucksack auf, der zwar nicht so hübsch war wie mein eigener, der aber ebenso robust aussah und reichte ihn mir. "Steck das Ding erstmal da rein, damit es sich nicht völlig in Matsch verwandelt, bis wir im Hauptquartier sind. Solltest du versuchen dich mit damit aus dem Staub zu machen, stanz ich dir ein Loch in den Rücken, aber ich hoffe mal, dass du genügend Grips in deinem Eierschädel hast, um das zu begreifen." Ich nickte, nahm Korfs Geschenk entgegen, verstaute den wertvollen Katalog im Inneren und streifte mir den Rucksack über den Rücken. Der Rucksack bestand aus rauem, robusten, schwarzen Stoff und die Riemen bestanden aus einem elastischen Material, das sich flexibel meiner Körperform anpasste. Es war ein gutes Gefühl den Katalog in Sicherheit zu wissen. Sofern es so etwas wie Sicherheit in einem Kriegsgebiet überhaupt gab. "Gegen wen kämpfen wir eigentlich?", wollte ich wissen, "Und wo ist der Rest deiner - unserer - Armee?" Korf sah mich ungläubig an, "du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was?" "Nein", gab ich offen zu. "Verdammte, dreimal zugenähte Jyllen-Fotze", fluchte der Mann, "war ja klar, dass mir so ein Grünschnabel unterkommt. Also gut, hier die Kurzfassung. Die vielzehigen Wichser, die hier ihre Liebe über uns ausgießen nennen sich 'Jyllen'. Sind wie Ungeziefer: Einfach zu zertreten, aber vermehren sich wie Scheiße und werden viel zu schnell erwachsen. Andernfalls hätten wir sie schon längst alle ausgerottet. Wir haben alles versucht: Chemie, Strahlung, Biowaffen. Wir haben schon hunderte ihrer stinkenden Städte pulverisiert, aber kaum, dass man mal einen Wimpernschlag nicht hinsieht, werfen deren Frauen die nächsten Blagen und der ganze Mist geht von vorne los, mal abgesehen davon, dass einige von denen ihre Gliedmaßen und den ganzen Scheiß regenerieren, wenn man den Job nicht ordentlich macht. Leider geht das mit der Vermehrung bei uns Rorak nicht halb so schnell. Qualität statt Quantität, du verstehst?", er grinste schmierig und spannte seine gewaltigen Muskeln an, "Deswegen sind unsere Heere eben nicht so groß, auch wenn sie doch normalerweise aus mehr als einer Person bestehen. Leider wurde ich von meiner Truppe getrennt und Windra, die einzige Kampfgefährtin, die mir noch geblieben war, wurde gleich von zwölf dieser Plagen auseinandergerissen. Mehr von ihnen, als ich rechtzeitig töten konnte, bevor sie ihr den Garaus gemacht haben. Arme Windra. Die hatte echt Stacheln auf den Zähnen. Hat selbst auch noch ein paar Bäuche aufgeschlitzt, bevor sie verreckt ist." "Warum kämpft ihr überhaupt gegeneinander?", fragte ich, da ich der Vorstellung von ausgelöschten Städten nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen konnte. Korf sah mich an, als hätte ich mich gerade als verkleidete Gottesanbeterin entpuppt, "Du stellst Fragen, Kleiner. Sie wollen uns töten, also töten wir sie. Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Und jetzt lass uns töten!", sagte er fröhlich lachend, während er mich mit meiner gewaltigen Pranke einfach aus der Deckung herauszog. Sofort begannen Geschosse auf uns einzuprasseln. Einige Kugeln trafen Korf, prallten jedoch wirkungslos an seinem Kampfanzug ab. Da ich nicht annähernd über eine so hochwertige Ausrüstung verfügte wie er, versuchte ich den Riesen als Deckung zu benutzen und ansonsten so gut es ging in Bewegung zu bleiben, was mir glücklicherweise auch gelang. Einen Feind, auf den wir hätten feuern können, sahen wir vorerst jedoch noch nicht. Die Jyllen schlugen offenbar am liebsten aus dem Hinterhalt zu. Wann immer es ging, suchten wir Schutz hinter Barrikaden, Erdhügeln, zerstörten stählernen Gebilden mit absurd großen Reifen, die ich für Kampffahrzeuge hielt oder - was besonders widerlich war - auch dem ein oder anderen Berg aus Leichen, von denen die meisten Jyllen, einige jedoch auch Rorak waren. An diesen Leichenbergen taten sich nicht nur fliegende Insekten gütlich, die wie eigenartige Mischungen aus Libelle, Fliege und Hornisse aussahen, sondern auch graue, kegelförmige Tiere, deren Körper an dicke Würmer erinnerten, in die man ein paar zufällige Rattengene eingebracht hatte, um für etwas Fell, kümmerliche Beine und lange, scharfe Zähne zu sorgen. "Was sind das für Kreaturen?", fragte ich Korf, als wir gerade wieder hinter einem gewaltigen Leichenhaufen Schutz gesucht hatten, aus dem ein übelriechendes Gemisch verschiedenster Körperflüssigkeiten und Zersetzungsprodukte sickerte. "Man nennt sie Gräber", erwiderte Korf, "Sie sind auf Jyllen-DNA gepolt, weswegen sie für uns Rorak ungefährlich sind. Für dich sollte das eigentlich auch gelten, aber halt dich dennoch besser fern von ihnen." Ich folgte seinem Rat, so gut ich es vermochte, was jedoch aufgrund der schieren Zahl der Viecher nicht eben einfach war. Immerhin schienen die Gräber wirklich kein besonderes Interesse an mir zu haben. Während wir hinter der widerlichen Leichenbarrikade hockten und auf den richtigen Moment warteten, um wieder loszurennen, nahm ich einen Luftzug über mir wahr. Anders als Korf mochte ich nicht mein Leben in einem Kriegsgebiet verbracht haben, aber wenn man als Fortgeschrittener so lange durchgehalten hatte wie ich, war man nicht weniger auf unangenehme Überraschungen vorbereitet. Noch bevor Korf die Bedrohung bemerkte, sah ich bereits der absurdesten fliegenden Kreatur ins Auge, die ich je erblickt hatte. Sie bestand fast gänzlich aus einem sicher vier Quadratmeter großen, weit geöffnetenn, Zahn-bewehrten Maul, um das herum ledrige, durchsichtige Haut aufgespannt war. An den vier Enden seiner "Hautflügel" befanden sich gelb leuchtende, pulsierende Auswüchse, die entweder zur Eiablage oder als eine Art Giftstachel dienten. Direkt im Zentrum des Wesens hockte eine Jyllen-Frau in einer leichten, hellgelben Uniform. Sie schien das Wesen zu steuern, aber ich versicherte mich nicht erst, ob das wirklich so war, sondern feuerte sofort meinen Schattenstrahler ab. Der erste Schuss riss bereits ein gewaltiges Loch in die Haut der Kreatur, während vier weitere Schüsse die gelben Auswüchse erst zum Platzen brachten und dann verdampften. Zwei weitere schwarze Energieentladungen zerstörten die Flügel endgültig und machte das Wesen damit flugunfähig. Mit einem schrillen Schrei fiel die Kreatur hinab und riss ihre Passagierin mit in den Schlamm. "Wie geil war das denn!", rief Korf überglücklich als auch er bemerkt hatte, was gerade vorgefallen war, "Du bist ein echter Killer, Adrian. Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich meinen ersten Zrym zur Strecke gebracht hatte und du erledigst das mal eben im Vorbeigehen. Hättest du ihn nicht vor mir bemerkt, hätte seine Säure uns beide ganz sicher skelettiert. Nicht mal mein Kampfanzug hätte da viel bewirkt. Zrym-Spucke is nämlich viel konzentrierter als das Zeug, dass die Jyllen für ihre Gewehre verwenden." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, als plötzlich eine hustende Gestalt versuchte aus dem Kadaver ihres Flugtiers zu klettern. "Sie lebt noch", sagte ich einigermaßen erleichtert. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich noch viel zu wenig über diesen Krieg, um zu wissen, welche Seite die Richtige war oder ob es so etwas wie eine richtige Seite überhaupt gab. Deshalb wäre es wohl voresrt das Beste, so wenig Leute wie möglich umzubringen. "Sieht ganz so aus", sagte Korf genüsslich und ging mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf die noch immer benommene Frau zu. "Was hast du vor?", fragte ich ihn. "Sie befragen", antwortete Korf knapp. Dann packte er die Frau, die in dem Chaos aus Matsch, Leichensaft und zerfetztem Zrym nach irgendetwas tastete - wahrscheinlich nach ihrer Waffe - mit seinen kräftigen Händen und zog sie gewaltsam auf die Füße. Ihr langes, fast neongelbes Haar hing ihr schlammverkrustet ins Gesicht und in ihren Augen lag etwas Wut, vor allem jedoch Verzweiflung. "A-ir tadem di Nixat", sagte sie in einem flehenden Ton, der mein Herz rührte, mir jedoch auch extrem fremd war, "A-ir tadem die Nixat!", wiederholte sie, doch Korf schien das nicht zu beeindrucken. "Hyored Hork Darhir!", antwortete er in bellendem Tonfall. Dann legte er seine exotische Waffe an ihren Bauch und drückte ab. Mehrfach. Vor Grauen gelähmt und doch gleichermaßen fasziniert beobachtete ich, was daraufhin geschah. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass ihr gesamter Torso in irgendeiner spektakulären Explosion zerrissen werden würde, oder dass sie einfach tot nach hinten kippen würde, doch weder das eine noch das andere geschah. Stattdessen gab es bei jedem Schuss nur ein kurzes, schmatzendes Geräusch und lediglich ein feiner Kreis aus hellrotem Blut erschien auf der Uniform der noch immer lebenden Zrym-Pilotin. Daraufhin ließ Korf sie sogar los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während sich auf dem Gesicht der Jyllen-Frau blankes Grauen zeigte. Ich sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass sich etwas unter ihrer Haut und ihrer eng anliegenden Uniform bewegte. Für einige Sekundenbruchteile beobachtete die Pilotin lediglich still, wie sich ihre Haut und der darüberliegende Stoff dehnten und verformten, als würden gleich mehrere rücksichtslose Finger ihre Hand in eine Handpuppe stecken. Dann kroch einer dieser "Finger" ihren Hals hinauf und weiter bis in ihren Kopf und die Pilotin begann zu schreien. Sie schrie schriller und intensiver als ich es je vernommen hatte und so laut, dass es sogar den noch immer allgegenwärtigen Kampflärm übertönte. Nur zwei Sekunden später spannte sich die Haut in ihrem Gesicht gleich an mehreren Stellen und ihr Schädel explodierte in einer Kaskade aus Blut, Gewebe und mehreren der grauen Kreaturen, die Korf mir als Gräber vorgestellt hatte. Während sich die Teile ihres Kopfes jedoch in der gesamten Umgebung und auch auf Korf und mir verteilten, stürzten sich die kleinen, gefräßigen Wurmratten sofort wieder auf ihren Körper und begannen damit ihn zu verzehren. Nun wusste ich wenigstens, was es mit Korfs Waffe auf sich hatte. "Kratnir!", rief Korf etwas, dass ich für einen Fluch hielt und ich hatte fast den Eindruck, dass Korf darüber verärgert war, dass die Frau zu schnell gestorben war. "Was sollte das?", fragte ich noch immer erschüttert von der grauenhaften Szene, die sich gerade vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte, "ich dachte, du wolltest sie befragen?" "Das wollt ich auch", sagte Korf, während er ungerührt zwischen die wuselnden, lebenden Geschosse griff, sich ein paar Strähnen vom Haar der Pilotin abriss und sie um seinen Gürtel knotete, "Aber sie hat nur Schwachsinn von sich gegeben. Glaub mir, ich erkenne, wenn eine zu bockig is zum Reden. Und wenn das so ist, dann drückt man lieber ab, als seine Zeit zu verschwenden." "Deine Worte haben nicht nach einer Frage geklungen", wandte ich ein. "Das sollte ich ja wohl am besten wissen, Kleiner. Immerhin ist das meine verfickte Muttersprache", antwortete Korf, "und jetzt genug gelabert! Setz deinen dürren Arsch in Bewegung. Ich will so schnell wie möglich im Hauptquartier ankommen, bevor hier noch mehr Zrym auftauchen." Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass weitere Diskussionen zu irgendetwas führen würden, also stürmte ich zusammen mit Korf aus der Deckung hervor und überließ die bedauernswerte Frau den hungrigen Gräbern. Waren wir bis jetzt nur vereinzelt auf Jyllen getroffen, die sich noch dazu oft hinter ihrer Deckung versteckt und schlecht gezielte Schüsse abgegeben hatten, wurden es jetzt nicht nur immer mehr, sondern sie wurden auch mutiger und zeigten sich offen, während sie sowohl gewöhnliche Kugeln als auch ätzende Geschosse auf uns abfeuerten, die Korf zumeist mit seinem breiten Körper abfing, ohne mehr als ein Knurren von sich zu geben. Selbst die Säuregeschosse schafften es lediglich die schwarze Farbe seines Anzugs etwas zu auszubleichen. Anscheinend waren sie wirklich nicht so potent wie Zrym-Spucke. Dennoch: da ich anders als Korf nicht in einem dicken kugel- und säuresicheren Kampfanzug steckte, hätte ich eigentlich schon längst mehrfach durchsiebt oder verätzt im Schlamm des Schlachtfeldes verrotten sollen, aber meine Waffe - und vor allem der Kwang Grong in mir - bewahrten mich davor. Auch Korf verteilte zuverlässig seine Parasiten in Köpfen, Hälsen und Brustkörben von Jyllen-Männern, Jyllen-Frauen und - was mich besonders schockierte - sogar in Jyllen-Kindern, die kurz darauf ihre Waffen fallen ließen und von schmerzhaften Krämpfen geschüttelt wurden, während die gierigen kleinen Biester in ihren Körpern wüteten. Was jedoch der Kwang Grong anrichtete, war um ein Vielfaches zerstörerischer. Sobald sich auch nur das gelbliche Haar eines Jyllen zeigte, zuckte mein Arm wie ferngesteuert in seine Richtung und stanzte ein dampfendes Loch in seinen Kopf. Das passierte dermaßen schnell, dass ich selber kaum mehr mitbekam wie meine Muskeln reagierte. Einmal wurden wir von einem ganzen Trupp Jyllen überrascht, der hinter einem Leichenberg hervorsprang. Ich dachte bereits, dass dies die letzten Wesen sein würden, denen ich in meinem außergewöhnlichen Leben begegnete, aber so kam es nicht. Der hinterste von ihnen schaffte es noch einen einzigen Schuss mit seinem Säuregewehr abzufeuern, der wirkungslos an mir vorbeiflog, bevor auch er sich seinen zwölf Kameraden anschloss, die bereits mit durchlöcherten Köpfen, verdampften Eingeweiden oder abgetrennten Händen und Füßen am Boden lagen. Der Kwang Grong schien eine Vorliebe dafür zu haben, besonders schmerzhafte Verletzungen anzurichten und die Jyllen auf eine Art zu verstümmeln, die zu einem zwar sicheren, aber langsamen Tod führten. Nur im Notfall entschied er sich für eine schnelle Hinrichtung. Selbst damals war mir jedoch bewusst gewesen, dass der Kwang Grong zwar meine Hand führte, er sein Zerstörungswerk jedoch ohne meine Zustimmung nicht würde vollbringen können. Klar, ich wollte überleben und ich hätte den Jyllen aus freien Stücken nicht so ein grausames Ende beschert, aber in mein durchaus noch vorhandenes Mitleid mischte sich etwas anderes: Der Rausch der Macht. Der Kwang Grong mochte seinen Teil dazu beitragen, aber letztlich waren mein Körper und mein Wille Teil einer kompromisslos arbeitenden Maschine geworden, die ganz allein darüber entschied, welchen von diesen für mich namenlosen Wesen noch ein weiterer Atemzug gestattet wurde und welchen nicht. Es war befreiend, unendlich befreiend. Mein ganzes Leben hatte ich mich darum bemüht einer von den Guten zu sein, bescheiden zu sein, den Regeln und Gesetzen zu gehorchen, die meine Mitmenschen und diese mäkelnde, bevormundende Stimme in meinem Kopf mir vorgaben. Und das war schwierig, komplex und mit tausenden Widersprüchen behaftet. Das hier jedoch war einfach. Schießen. Töten. Schießen. Töten. Und das immer wieder, wobei jeder Tote namenlos blieb, ohne Geschichte und mit der befreienden Gewissheit mich doch im Grunde nur selbst zu verteidigen. "Du bist wirklich ein grausamer Bastard, Kleiner", sagte Korf einmal lachend und ich musste ihm zustimmen, "Grausam, aber effektiv." "Sind Sie alle so leicht so töten?", fragte ich nicht ohne Arroganz und Korf schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Leider nicht", erwiderte er, "Die normalen Fußsoldaten sind keine große Herausforderung, auch wenn nur wenige unserer Kämpfer so gut darin sind sie abzumurksen wie du. Doch auch sie haben ein paar Elitetruppen, die es im Zweikampf beinah mit uns aufnehmen können und die darauf spezialisiert sind einem von hinten den Hals durchzuschneiden oder einem ihre stinkenden Geschosse durch den Rücken in die Lunge zu donnern. Zudem haben auch sie Kriegsgefährte. Hässliche, notdürftig zusammengekloppte Ungetüme und keineswegs vergleichbar mit unsern Driggdonn-Panzern, aber dennoch halten sie bedeutend mehr aus als diese dürren Wichser. Du solltest also nicht zu übermütig werden." Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Während wir uns auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier des Rorak-Kollektivs durch die Frontlinie kämpften, stieg mein "Body Count" schon bald in den dreistelligen Bereich. Für jeden Jyllen, den Korf vernichtete, tötete ich zehn. Da mein Körper inzwischen begriffen hatte, dass er dank meiner übernatürlichen Reflexe zwar nicht grundsätzlich, aber doch praktisch unverwundbar war, stieg mein Hochgefühl nur noch weiter. Ich sprang und kletterte geschickt über Deckungen hinweg und richtete ganze Gruppen feindlicher Soldaten aus dem Hinterhalt mit Kopfschüssen hin - die der Kwang Grong oft so umlenkte, dass sie nicht direkt starben, sondern lediglich zu desorientierten, schwachsinnigen Krüppeln wurden. Einer von ihnen, einem jungen Mann mit feinen Gesichtszügen und traurigen Augen, hob nicht mal seine Waffe, sondern wollte lediglich etwas zu mir sagen, als der schwarze Strahl seinen Unterkiefer so präzise abschnitt, dass er mitsamt Zunge vom Rest seines Kopfes fiel. Solche Szenen berührten mich zwar auf eine abstrakte Weise, schafften es aber nicht meinen Kampfrausch zu verlangsamen. Es war alles wie in einem Spiel, wie in einer realistischen Kampfsimulation in einer fremden Welt. Eigentlich, dachte ich, ergab das durchaus Sinn. Womöglich war meine ganze Reise bis hierhin nichts anderes als eine digital erzeugte Halluzination gewesen. Aggaddon, Garwenia, On-Grarin, Korf, die Jyllen - sie alle entsprangen nur der Fantasie eines kreativen Programmierers, der mir angeboten hatte eine Runde in seinem kleinen VR-Vergnügungspark zu drehen. Das war definitiv nicht verrückter als die Vorstellung mit einem gammeligen Reisekatalog durchs Multiversum zu düsen. Ja, dachte ich, was war ein fucking Videospiel und ich war im God-Mode. Und je lauter die Jyllen schrien, je kreativer sie von mir durchlöchert wurden, desto mehr Punkte gab es für mich. "Kommt zu Daddy, ihr gelben Wichser!", schrie ich lachend heraus, kurz bevor ein reißender Schmerz durch mein linkes Bein schoss und mich aus meinem Todesrausch riss. "Scheiße!", brüllte ich, stürzte zu Boden und allein das hochdosierte Adrenalin in meinem System sorgte dafür, dass ich es schaffte mich umzudrehen und mit meinem Blick das stählerne Ungetüm zu erfassen, das mir gerade mit einer Kreissäge einen Gutteil des Unterschenkels und noch dazu den dazugehörigen Fuß abgeschnitten hatte, der nun einsam ein paar Zentimeter entfernt im Schlamm lag. Das Gefährt war riesig. Ein sicher fünf Meter hohes und zehn Meter lange Monstrum aus schlecht aneinandergeschweissten Stahlplatten und dicken, geflickten Rädern, aus dem schwarze, ölige Qualmwolken entwichen und an dessen Vorderseite sich eine mittig angebrachte zwei an den Seiten angebrachte Kreissägen befanden, von denen eine gerade wie Butter durch Muskeln und Knochen meines Unterschenkels geglitten war. Wie in Trance und bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Schmerz und Adrenalin feuerte ich eine ganze Salve aus Schattenstrahlen auf das rollende Ungetüm ab, die jedoch nicht viel mehr bewirkten als ein paar verbrannte Stellen und Dellen zu hinterlassen, während der Panzer - der nach Korfs Beschreibung wahrscheinlich ein Jyllen-Panzer war - wendete und versuchte sein begonnenes Werk zu vollenden. Dabei macht das Ding einen ungeheuerlichen Lärm. Wie hatte ich das nur überhören können? "Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?", höhnte Korf neben mir, dem es gerade erst wieder gelungen war zu mir aufzuschließen, "man sollte diese Jyllen-Gefährte nicht unterschätzen." "Red keinen Scheiß, sondern hilf mir verdammt!", sagte ich unter Schmerzen und ohne ihn anzusehen. Der Panzer beanspruchte meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. "Würde ich ja gerne", sagte Korf, "Leider können meine Gräber da noch viel weniger ausrichten als dein Schattenspiel. Ich bin ein Anti-Infanterie-Soldat, kein Panzerbrecher". "Dann musst du mich mit dir nehmen!", verlangte ich und blickte panisch auf mein Bein, aus welchem pulsierend mein Lebenssaft ausgestoßen wurde und dann wieder zurück zu dem stählernen Koloss. Der Panzer hatte sich inzwischen in Position gebracht, ließ seine Motoren aufheulen und stieß noch mehr der schwarzen Dampfwolken aus dem hohen Rohr aus, das wie ein Fabrikschornstein auf dem Dach des Panzers steckte. Noch fuhr er nicht los, sondern blieb ratternd in Wartestellung, wissend, dass sein Opfer ohnehin hilflos war. "Was glaubst du, wer du bist?", sagte Korf kalt, "Ein Sohn von Rorak nimmt keine Befehle von einem dahergelaufenen Fremden entgegen. Weder bist du mein Vorgesetzter, noch gehörst du überhaupt zu meiner Einheit. Du hast gut gekämpft Kleiner, sehr gut sogar. Nun aber bist du nutzlos für uns. Stirb ehrenhaft. Das ist das letzte, was dir bleibt." Noch während er diese Worte sprach, begann der bullige Mann im Stechschritt davonzulaufen. "Warte!", schrie ich, "warte, du treuloser Wichser!" Aber meine Worte wurden vom Geräusch des Jyllen-Panzers übertönt, der nun langsam Fahrt aufnahm. Verzweifelt versuchte ich wegzukriechen, merkte jedoch bereits, wie der Blutverlust mich zu schwächen begann. Ich würde es nicht schaffen. Die Frage war nur, ob ich zuerst verbluten oder in Stücke geschnitten werden würde. Angesichts des Panzers, der wie eine langsame aber gnadenlose Naturgewalt mit seinen tödlichen Kreissägen auf mich zuwalzte, vermutete ich Letzteres. Noch einmal mobilisierte ich alle Kräfte, stemmte mich hoch und verstreute das Feuer meiner Schattenkanone über das undurchsichtige Panzerglasfenster. Vielleicht würde ich ihnen wenigstens die Sicht nehmen können, auch wenn ich mir selbst nicht ganz sicher war, was genau ich mir davon versprach. So oder so half es nichts. Das Ding hielt unbeirrt auf mich zu. Nur noch drei Meter. Noch zwei. Noch einen. Es gelang mir tatsächlich, noch ein paar Zentimeter rückwärts zu kriechen, aber allein der Versuch dieser Naturgewalt zu entkommen war im Grunde lächerlich. Während mein offensichtliches Schicksal im Schneckentempo näher kam und ich immer schneller verblutete, begann ich wieder ernsthaft daran zweifeln, dass ich mich nur in einer Simulation befand. Spätestens jetzt hätte irgendwer den Stecker gezogen, mich in der Wirklichkeit begrüßt und mich gefragt, ob ich gerne noch eine Runde drehen möchte, woraufhin ich demjenigen ein beherztes "Fick dich!" entgegengebrüllt hätte. Nein, das hier war real. Genauso real, wie all die Jyllen, die ich so beiläufig getötet hatte, als handle es sich sich um Ungeziefer. Womöglich hatte ich das hier verdient. Das Geräusch der Kreissägen war inzwischen so laut geworden, dass es ausreichte, um meinen Kopf fast zum Explodieren zu bringen. Ich schloss die Augen und bereitete mich auf den Schmerz vor. Und dieser Schmerz kam auch. Jedoch begann er nicht wie erwartet in meinem Schritt, sondern an meinem noch bislang noch intakten Bein. Wunderbar, dachte ich, kurz bevor der weiß glühende Schmerz alles Denken ausschaltete und ein gequälter Schrei meinen Mund verließ, anscheinend war ich denen noch nicht verstümmelt genug. Als die Schmerzen endlich wieder ein wenig abebbten, und ich spürte, wie nun wirklich sämtliche Körpersäfte aus mir herausliefen - Blut aus meinen Beinen, Tränen aus meinen Augen und, ausgelöst durch die Schwäche und den Blutgeruch nun auch Erbrochenes aus meinem Mund - hörten meine rauschenden Ohren, wie die Türen des Panzers mit einem quietschenden Geräusch geöffnet wurden. Kurz darauf sah ich - wenn auch verschwommen - wie mehrere unifmormierte Gestalten herauskletterten und auf mich zukamen, die jedoch viel zu groß und breit gebaut waren, um Jyllen zu sein, mal abgesehen davon, dass ihre Uniformen nicht gelb, sondern schwarz waren. Noch bevor sie mich erreichten, erschien Korf in meinem Blickfeld. Erst hielt ich sein Erscheinen für einen schlechten Scherz, den mir meine verwirrte Nahtod-Wahrnehmung spielte, aber als der bullige Rorak sich grinsend über mich beugte, gelangte ich zu der Überzeugung, dass mein Gehirn sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal im Sterben so eine hässliche Visage zusammenreimen konnte. "Was machst du hier?", fragte ich schwach, "Ich dachte, du wolltest dich verpissen." "Ach was!", erwiderte Korf, "Denkst du wirklich, ich lasse so ein kampftüchtigen Bastard wie dich einfach verrecken? Ich dachte nur, dass du Greenhorn eine kleine Lektion gebrauchen kannst, bevor du noch vollkommen abhebst." In meinem Kopf formte sich träge eine düstere Ahnung, deren letztes Puzzlestück aus den vier Rorak-Kriegern und Kriegerinnen bestand, die aus dem Jyllen-Panzer gestiegen waren und von denen einer gerade eine enorm große Spritze aus seiner Umhängetasche zog. "Ihr wart das!", brüllte ich lauter, als ich es in meinem Zustand für möglich gehalten hatte, "Ihr Wahnsinnigen habt dieses Monstrum gekapert und mir die verdammten Beine abgesägt, obwohl ihr wusstet, dass ich nicht zum Feind gehöre." "Soldatenhumor", sagte Korf mit einem rauen Lachen, dann spürte ich einen schmerzhaften Einstich an meinem Arm und verlor das Bewusstsein. ~o~ Als ich wieder erwachte, fühlte ich mich großartig. Die Schwäche war verflogen, die Schmerzen ebenfalls und sogar der zuvor noch allgegenwärtige Geruch nach Tod, Blut und Erbrochenem gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Das mochte daran liegen, dass ich mich nicht länger auf dem Schlachtfeld befand. Stattdessen lag ich auf einer zwar harten, aber zumindest sauberen Liege aus schwarzem Stein und blickte hinauf zu einer ebenfalls pechschwarzen Steindecke, in die komplexe Muster und Szenen eingraviert worden waren. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte ich darin Rorak-Soldaten, welche ganze Gruppen von zierlichen Jyllen-Kriegern zerfetzten, enthaupteten, durchlöcherten oder sie zusammentrieben und anzündeten. Die Parallelen zu den Zeichnungen in den Seuchenhöhlen von Hyronanin waren unübersehbar, auch wenn der Zeichenstil hier präziser und kunstfertiger war. Das passte umso besser, da ich mich praktisch wieder genau am gleichen Ort befand wie bei meiner Ankunft in Hyronanin: auf einer Krankenliege. Und dennoch hatte dieser Raum nicht viel mit den Seuchenhöhlen gemein. Die Decke mochte genau wie dort aus Stein sein, nur handelte es sich hierbei keineswegs um eine unbehauene, unförmige Höhlendecke. Diese Decke war ganz offensichtlich künstlich erschaffen worden und stand im Kontrast zu weiß gekalkten Wänden, einem Boden aus gebürstetem, silberglänzendem Stahl und einer gleichermaßen stählernen Tür, auf der ein Symbol angebracht worden war: ein Ring aus nach innen gerichteten, aneinandergereihten Fäusten. Zudem war der Raum klein und kam bei einer durchaus beachtlichen Deckenhöhe bestenfalls auf eine Grundfläche von vielleicht drei mal drei Metern. Außer mir befand sich niemand darin. Ich fragte mich, warum man mich hierher gebracht hatte. Nach einem Krankenzimmer sah es entgegen meiner ersten Assoziation eigentlich nicht wirklich aus. Es gab keine medizinischen Gerätschaften, keine Medikamente, Verbände oder Krankenakten, keine Ärzte oder Gesunder, geschweige denn ein hübsches Beistelltischchen mit duftenden Blümchen darauf. Also war ich ein Gefangener? Die dicke Stahltür und die Tatsache, dass niemand bei mir war, legte diesen Schluss Nahe, ebenso wie der Umstand, dass ich von wahnsinnigen Soldaten hierher gebracht worden war, die mich kurz zuvor noch aus Spaß verstümmelt hatten. Andererseits befand sich der Rucksack, den Korf mir überlassen hatte, neben meiner Liege und da er nicht in sich zusammengesackt war, befand sich der Reisekatalog wahrscheinlich noch immer darin. Entweder hatte Korf, diese Sahkscha oder irgendjemand anders ihn schon auf Herz und Nieren geprüft und ihn für so uninteressant befunden, dass man ihn mir Gefahrlos wieder aushändigen konnte oder sie hatten es noch nicht getan und warteten darauf, dass ich wieder Fit genug war, um ihnen eine Erklärung dazu zu liefern. In jedem Fall wäre es aber recht ungewöhnlich einem Gefangenen seinen Besitz behalten zu lassen. Vielleicht war ich also doch nur ein ganz normaler Gast, ein vielversprechende Rekrut in einem Krieg, über den ich noch immer herzlich wenig wusste. Es gab nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden. Während ich mit überraschender Leichtigkeit aus dem Bett stieg, fragte ich mich, wie ein derart verkrüppelter Soldat diesen Rorak überhaupt von Nutzen sein ... Moment. Verwirrt blickte ich an mir herunter und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass meine brutal amputierten Unterschenkel und Füße durch Implantate ersetzt worden waren, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie waren durchsichtig wie Glas, dabei dennoch sehr stabil und arbeiteten so problemlos mit meinen natürlichen Muskeln, Knochen, Sehnen und Gelenken zusammen, als hätten sie es schon immer getan, was wahrscheinlich auch damit zusammenhing, dass sich im Inneren meiner neuen Gliedmaßen schillernde, weiße Strukturen befanden, die durchaus Ähnlichkeit zu Sehnen, Muskeln und Gefäßen besaßen. Scheiße, dachte ich, die haben einen verdammten Cyborg aus mir gemacht. Verwirrt und erschüttert tat ich ein paar Schritte durch den kleinen Raum und stellte fest, dass mir das Gehen noch nie so leicht gefallen war. Jeder Schritt hatte etwas Federndes, fast Schwereloses, so als wäre ich ein Astronaut auf einem fremden Planeten mit besonders niedriger Gravitation. Gleichzeitig spürte ich jedoch, dass diese Beine dem Ansturm einer Herde Elefanten standgehalten hätten, selbst wenn das vielleicht nicht unbedingt für ihren Träger galt. Aus einer spontanen Laune heraus versuchte ich einen vorsichtigen Sprung und stieß mir prompt den Kopf an der etwa sechs Meter hohen Decke. Ich landete unsanft auf dem Boden und hielt mir den schmerzenden Kopf. Genau in diesem Moment kam Korf herein. Wann denn auch sonst? "Du willst noch immer hoch hinaus, wie ich sehe", witzelte der Soldat. Beim Klang dieser Stimme kochte ungeheure Wut im mir hoch. Trotz meines pochenden Schädels drehte ich mich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Als ich sah, dass Korf gerade weder seine groteske Gräber-Waffe dabei hatte, noch seinen Kampfanzug trug, sondern lediglich ein leichtes, schwarzes Gewand, unter dem sich seine beachtlichen Muskeln abzeichneten, wurde ich mutiger. "Du hältst dich für lustig, nicht wahr? Ich würde mir aber an deiner Stelle gut überlegen, ob es eine so gute Idee ist, Witze über einen bewaffneten Mann zu machen, wenn ich selbst unbewaffnet bin und noch dazu gerade mit meinen Kumpels seine Beine abgesägt habe", um zu unterstreichen, wie Ernst mir diese Drohung war, hob ich demonstrativ den Schattenstrahler an meinem linken Arm. Korf wirkte nicht im geringsten eingeschüchtert, sondern lehnte noch immer entspannt im Rahmen der nun geöffneten Stahltür, die er mit seinem gewaltigen Körper fast vollständig ausfüllte und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. "Kein Grund an die Decke zu gehen, Kleiner", antwortete Korf lachend. Erst als er das eisige Funkeln in meinen Augen bemerkte, wurde auch er ernst, "Hör mal zu, du Würstchen. Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Loch du gekrochen bist, aber im Rorak-Imperium geben wir was auf gutes Benehmen und es gibt drei verdammt gute Gründe, aus denen du dich besser benehmen solltest. Erstens hab nicht ich dir die Beine abgesschnitten, sondern Kronn und seine Jungs und Mädels. Zweitens hast du anstelle deiner alten Stelzen nun zwei viel geilere Treter, wie du bei deinem Höhenflug gerade wahrscheinlich bemerkt hast. Treter, die so viel Wert sind wie ein ganzer Driggdonn-Panzer und die du ohne unseren kleinen Spaß niemals verpasst bekommen hättest. Drittens hast du gleich eine Audienz bei Oberdiantin Sahkscha und weder sie, noch ihr Führungsstab versteht auch nur halb so viel Spaß wie dieses Frontschwein hier. Also, wie sieht'S aus? Bist du jetzt brav, schnappst dir den Rucksack mit deinem 'Glücksbringer' und folgst mir?" Etwas an seiner Stimme warnte mich, ihm zu widersprechen und davon abgesehen war ich auch viel zu neugierig auf diese omninöse Sahkscha und auf das Rorak-Hauptquartier, also gehorchte ich. ~o~ Außerhalb meines kleinen Zimmers (oder meiner Zelle, je nachdem wie man es betrachtete) war das Hauptquartier groß und weitläufig, wenn auch viel ordentlicher, geplanter und strukturierter als ich es noch von Hyronanin gewohnt war. Die Decken erreichten eine Höhe, die mich an den Unterschlupf der Gärtner in Dank Qua denken ließ, auch wenn die Rorak nicht mal annähernd so groß waren wie diese. Der Boden Bestand aus glänzendem Stahl, in den jedoch Strukturen aus schwarzem Stein eingelassen worden waren, die mich an eine Art Wegsystem erinnerten, da sie immer wieder in verschiedene Gänge und Türen mündeten. Das Zentrum des Gebäudes bildete eine Halle, in deren Mitte eine gewaltige, ebenfalls pechschwarze Statue stand, welche eine imposante und gnadenlos dreinblickende Rorak-Frau zeigte, unter deren schwerer Stiefel die zerquetschte Kehle einer zierlichen Jyllen-Frau lag. Gleichzeitig hatte die muskulöse Dame einem ängstlich dreinblickenden männlichen Jyllen-Soldaten mit ihrem klobigen, dreiläufigen Gewehr ein dickes Loch in den Kopf geschossen. Das dabei herausspritzende, neongelbe Hirngewebe war nicht nur mit äußerster Kunstfertigkeit herausgearbeitet worden, sondern stellte auch den einzigen Farbtupfer in der ansonsten sehr düsteren Arbeit dar. Unter der Statue befand sich ein Sockel, in dem in großen, weißen Buchstaben - die überraschenderweise sehr stark dem mir bekannten Alphabet ähnelten - die gleichen Worte eingraviert waren, die Korf auf dem Schlachtfeld an die Zrym-Pilotin gerichtet hatte: HYORED HORK DARHIER Nach wie vor wusste ich nicht, was sie genau bedeuteten, aber nun, wo ich sie als Inschrift dieser blutrünstigen Skulptur erblickte, glaubte ich noch weniger daran, dass es sich bei diesen Worten um eine Frage handelte, und erst recht nicht, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise freundlich gemeint sein könnten. Rund um die Statue waren halbkreisförmige Bänke verteilt, auf denen Rorak-Frauen und Männer saßen, sich unterhielten, ihre Waffen reinigten und prüften, oder irgendetwas aus pechschwarzen Feldflaschen konsumierten. "Was trinken sie da?", fragte ich Korf. "Scharfwasser", antwortete er, "Kräftigt, schärft die Sinne, verbessert die Reflexe und - was am wichtigsten ist - macht richtig Bock aufs Töten. Ich könnte auch mal wieder ne Dosis gebrauchen, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke. Aber das mache ich nach der Audienz." Während wir unseren Weg fortsetzten betrachtete ich die Bewohner des Hauptquartiers genauer. Die meisten der anwesenden Frauen und Männer waren Rorak, was an ihrer breiten Statur - die anscheinend vom Geschlecht unabhängig war - und ihren eingekerbten Schädeln leicht zu erkennen war. Ihre Köpfe waren oft haarlos, gelegentlich aber auch mit rotem oder schwarzen, zumeist langem Haar bewachsen waren, was durch ihre ungewöhnliche Kopfform sehr befremdlich wirkte. Neben den Rorak sah ich aber auch Bravianer, wie man sie offenbar in allen Welten und Dimensionen fand. Obwohl sie bei bester Gesundheit waren und eine kriegerische Würde und Vitalität ausstrahlten und obwohl kein einziger von ihnen eine größere Ähnlichkeit mit ihr besaß erinnerten sie mich natürlich dennoch an Garwenia und weckten mein schlechtes Gewissen aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Bevor ich mich jedoch ernsthaft mit der Frage befassen konnte, ob ich damals in der Höhle beim Keimpfuhl richtig gehandelt hatte oder was aus Garwenia und den Rebellen geworden war, unterdrückte ich diese Gedanken sofort. In dieser Welt war kein Platz für Selbstmitleid - womöglich nicht einmal für Mitleid - und ich würde mir keinen Gefallen tun, wenn ich darin versank. Um mich abzulenken, betrachtete ich jene Kämpfer, die weder zu den Rorak noch zum Volk der Bravianer gehörten. Es gab Krieger, deren wurmartige Bewegungen sie sofort als Andrin auswiesen. Es gab Barbaren aus der Ödnis der Maschinengärten. Es gab Wesen, die so dünn waren wie ein Stock, dabei auf vier nach unten gebogenen, nicht minder dünnen Beinen liefen, und auf der linken und rechten Seite ihres schnurgerade nach oben weisenden Torsos je drei ebenso gekrümmte, jedoch in klingenartigen Spitzen endende, Greifarme besaßen. Ihre Köpfe waren unförmige Fleischhaufen mit einer zufällig anmutenden Anordnung aus kleinen, schneeweißen Augen, scharfen Zähnen und hässlichen Mündern, in denen sie sogar gelegentlich Schusswaffen trugen. Andere Kreaturen waren in ihrer halb-transparenten Erscheinung den Cestral nicht unähnlich, doch waren sie nicht blau, sondern hellgrau und wirkten nicht besonders freundlich, selbst wenn man die beiden scharfen, über ihre schmalen Unterlippen ragenden Zähne und ihre tiefschwarzen, faustgroßen Augen einmal ignorierte. Zudem bewegten sie sich nicht gleichmäßig wie die Cestral, sondern teleportierten sich ruckartig vorwärts, wobei sie immer kurz unsichtbar wurden, dann wieder als blasser Schemen erschienen, festere Form annahmen, wieder verblassten und sich erneut vorwärts teleportierten. Allein dabei zuzusehen machte einen schlicht wahnsinnig. Die speerdünnen Schusswaffen, die sie trugen, folgten dem gleichen Verhaltensmuster. Den Höhepunkt der Groteske bildete jedoch eine andere Spezies. Ihre einzelne Mitglieder waren haarlose, grauhäutige, schlanke Humanoide und wirkten für sich genommen nicht sonderlich außergewöhnlich. Im Gegenteil zu der Tatsache, dass sie alle miteinander verbunden waren. Und damit meine ich nicht irgendeine esoterische Wischi-Waschi-Art von Verbundenheit. Sie waren verdammt normal aneinander festgewachsen und bildeten die Arme, Beine, Finger, den Kopf und den Rumpf eines regelrechten Kolosses, der in seinen bizarren Händen eine Waffe trug, welche etwa so groß war wie ein Kleinbus. Obwohl die einzelnen Individuen anscheinend dazu geschaffen waren diesen leviathanartigen Bio-Mech zu bilden, ließen ihre verzerrten Gesichter eher darauf schließen, dass sie unter grauenhaften Schmerzen litten und manche von ihnen erweckten auch den Eindruck sich aus dem hässlichen Kollektivkörper befreien zu wollen, was ihnen jedoch nicht gelang. Zum Glück stapfte der Riese schon bald wieder an mir vorbei und schenkte mir nicht sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit, wofür ich äußerst dankbar war. Neben diesen gab es noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Spezies, jedoch erblickte ich nicht einen einzigen Menschen aus meiner Welt. Neben der Vielfalt an verschiedenen Völkern fiel mir noch etwas auf. Während die Rorak durchweg in ihre massiven, schwarzen Kampfanzüge gehüllt waren, trugen die Söldner leichtere, dunkelgraue Uniformen mit weißen Rändern an Ärmeln, Kragen und Hosenbeinen. Uniformen, die kaum den Eindruck erweckten, dass sie ihre Träger besonders gut vor Kugeln oder Säurebeschuss abschirmen konnten. Diese Wesen - sagte diese Kleidung - waren Kanonenfutter. Genau wie auch ich. Trotz all der Personen, die sich in dieser Halle aufhielten, herrschte keine ausgelassene Stimmung. Natürlich hätte ich in einem Kriegsgebiet nicht erwartet, hier alle grinsend, tanzend und frohlockend zu erblicken, aber zumindest hätte ich eine Prise von Korfs zweifelhaftem Soldatenhumor erwartet. Er schien jedoch fast der Einzige zu sein, der hier zu Späßen aufgelegt war. Stattdessen lagen in den meisten Gesichtern Härte und Angst. Gespräche wurden geflüstert und manchmal sogar in einer Art Zeichensprache geführt. Jeder hier - egal ob Rorak, Bravianer, Andrin oder gänzlich anderer Abstammung - wirkte nervös und warf oft einen verstohlenen Blick über seine Schulter oder in einen der vielen Gänge, so als würde er damit rechnen, jeden Moment grausam bestraft zu werden. Vielleicht stimmte das sogar, dachte ich, niemand verhält sich so, wenn er nicht schon miterlebt oder zumindest gehört hat, welche Strafen jene erwarten, die sich nicht an die Regeln halten. Was auch immer das für Regeln sein mochten. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte ich den konkreten Grund für die allgegenwärtige Paranoia. Neben den normalen Soldaten und den Söldnern, die in der Halle herumsaßen oder ihren Geschäften nachgingen, gab es auch einige Rorak, die selbst wie Statuen im Gebäude verteilt standen und ihre Blicke wachsam umherschweifen ließen. Da sie im Gegensatz zu den normalen Rorak-Soldaten das gleiche Symbol aus kreisförmig angeordneten Fäusten auf dem Rücken ihrer Kampfanzüge trugen, wie sie auf vielen der Türen zu sehen war, hatte ich sie zunächst für so etwas wie Offiziere gehalten. Aber ihr Verhalten legte einen anderen Schluss nahe. "Geheimpolizei", flüsterte ich vor mich hin. "Was nuschelst du da?", fragte Korf, der mich offenbar gehört hatte. Erst wollte ich seiner Frage ausweichen, aber letztlich dachte ich mir, dass es nicht schlecht wäre zu wissen, ob meine Vermutungen zutrafen. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob die Leute mit dem weißen Symbol auf ihren Kampfanzügen dafür da sind ... den ... Frieden zu wahren." Korf sah mich an, als wolle ich ihn verarschen, dann jedoch brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, woraufhin sich einige der mutmaßlichen Geheimpolizisten umdrehten und ihn finster ansahen, was er jedoch ignorierte. "Den Frieden wahren", wiederholte er prustend, "so kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken. Allerdings sind Sahkschas Schatten eher dafür da den Krieg am Laufen zu halten. Wann immer jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt - wie Sabotage, Spionage, Fahnenflucht, Diplomatie oder andere Schweinereien - kümmern sie sich darum. Und ja, danach herrscht wieder Frieden im Haupquartier. Außer natürlich für die armen Schweine, die was besonders Dämliches angestellt haben. Denen steht noch ein verdammt langer Kampf bevor, bevor sie endlich Frieden finden dürfen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Ich wusste durchaus, was er meinte und nachdem Korf meine Vermutung bestätigt hatte, machten mich die Blicke, die uns Sahkschahs Schatten zuwarfen nur noch nervöser. "Warum starren die uns so an?", fragte ich Korf. "Keine Sorge, Kleiner", antwortete dieser, "ich habe nich den besten Ruf bei der Truppe. Die Schatten würden mich am liebsten um die Ecke bringen. Aber Sahkscha hält große Stücke auf diesen alten Killer hier und deshalb sind böse Blicke auch das Einzige, mit dem sie sich trauen, auf mich zu schießen. Das gleiche gilt für dich, während du in meiner Nähe bist. Aber dieser Schutz gilt nur, solange wir Sahkscha nicht verärgern. Also lass uns lieber einen Zahn zulegen. Mit deinen hübschen Beinchen sollte das ja kein Problem sein." Also beschleunigten wir unsere Schritte und hielten auf den Thronsaal zu. Seine Lage war unzweifelhaft an dem breit gefliesten Weg zu erkennen, der dort hinführte, wie auch an der großen, zweiflügligen Tür mit einer riesenhaften Version des altbekannten Faustsymbols. Was würde mich dort erwarten? Sollte ich auch einer dieser Söldner werden? Würde Korf von meinen Heldentaten berichten und mich vielleicht sogar für den Posten eines Unteroffiziers oder etwas in der Art empfehlen? Würde man mich zum Gefangenen und Arbeitssklaven machen? Oder würde man mich schlicht und einfach hinrichten? Letzteres hielt ich immerhin nicht für sonderlich wahrscheinlich. Warum sollte man jemanden erst teure Beinprothesen einsetzen, nur um ihn dann ins Jenseits zu schicken? Kurz bevor wir die Tür erreicht hatten, erklang ein lautes, splitterndes Geräusch. Alarmiert drehte ich mich um und erblickte einen jungen Bravianer-Söldner, dem seine offenbar sehr empfindliche Waffe auf den Boden gefallen und in einen Haufen Glassplitter zerborsten war. "Was fällt dir ein, Abschaum?", giftete ihn ein bärtiger Rorak-Soldat neben ihm an, "Da geben wir einem wertlosen Arschloch wie dir unsere teuren Waffen und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie zu zerstören." "Es tut mir leid!", sagte der Bravianer unterwürfig, "Es ist nur, dass ..." Ein hörbares Klicken hallte durch den Raum und der Blick des Bravianers und auch der meisten der Umstehenden heftete sich auf eine Soldatin in der Uniform von Sahkschas Schatten, die mit dem Gewehr auf den Bravianer zielte. "Nein, Bitte nicht!", schaffte er noch zu rufen. Dann schlug ein glitzerndes, silbernes Geschoss in seinen Torso ein und blieb dort als leuchtende Kugel aus flüssigem Metall stecken. Sekundenbruchteile später verzweigte sich das Projektil explosionsartig in tausenden von silbernen Linien über seinen ganzen Körper, die sich rasend schnell verbreiterten, um schließlich seinen ganzen Körper zu umschließen und sie zu verbrennen, bis nichts als ein dampfendes Häufchen Asche von ihm übrig war. Dann wandte der Schatten wieder sein Gesicht ab und auch die anderen Anwesenden gingen zur Tagesordnung über. "Sahkscha duldet kein Fehler", kommentierte Korf knapp, wobei ich fast glaubte einen leisen Funken von Bedauern unter seiner Kriegermaske zu erkennen. Allerdings konnte ich mich in dieser Sache auch täuschen und als er die Flügeltür zu Sahkschas Reich aufstieß, gerieten sowohl das Schicksal des Bravianers als auch Korfs Reaktion darauf in Vergessenheit. ~0~ Der Thronsaal machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Ein monumentaler Raum aus schwarzen Steinziegeln mit stählernen Querbalken, die zur Zier oder als Stütze in die Wände eingelassen worden waren. Vier mächtige, steinerne schwarze Säulen mit weißen Einsprengseln wuchsen wie uralte Bäume aus dem stählernen Boden zur Decke hinauf. Breite, hohe Wimpel aus schwarzem Stoff hingen an den Wänden. Sie trugn sowohl das Faustbanner, als auch die Worte "Hyored Hork Darhir", sowie verschiedene Symbole, die mir noch unbekannt waren. Etwa ein gespaltener Schädel in den zwei Hände - ausnahmsweise in Rot dargestellt - und ein Symbol, welches mich an die Darstellung einer DNA-Doppelhelix erinnerte, auch wenn die Form ein wenig anders war. Zudem gab es auch hier Statuen, die grausame oder heroische Kriegsszenen zeigten und die wie Soldaten in einer Ehrenzeremonie links und rechts des Weges aus schwarzen Steinplatten angeordnet waren, der zu Sahkschas Thron führte. Hätten die Personen in diesem Raum Schwerter und Rüstungen anstelle von Schusswaffen und Kampfanzügen getragen, wäre die mittelalterliche Kulisse perfekt gewesen. Lediglich die Decke fiel aus dem Rahmen. Dort waren hunderte schwarze Kanonenrohre angebracht worden, die sich - wie ich zu meiner Beunruhigung feststellte - nach den Bewegungen und Standorten der Anwesenden ausrichteten. Ich zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie jederzeit in der Lage sein würden jedem von uns in Sekundenbruchteilen das Licht auszuknipsen. Es hätte Korfs Warnungen nicht bedurft, um zu begreifen, dass man hier drin besser genau darauf achten sollte, was man sagte oder tat. Während die Flügeltür in unserem Rücken mit einem donnernden Geräusch zufiel, nahm ich die Anwesenden genauer in Augenschein. Als Erstes fiel mein Blick natürlich auf Sahkscha, die auf einem steinernen (und selbstverständlich größtenteils schwarzen) Thron saß, der einem bedrohlich aussehenden Panzer nachempfunden war. Während die Panzerketten in den schwarzen Stein geschlagen worden waren, waren die acht verschiedenen Kanonenrohre des mit Stacheln gespickten Gefährts als stählerne Zierelemente am Thron appliziert worden und bildeten in zwei Fällen auch die Armlehnen. Die Rückenlehne hingegen bestand ebenfalls auf Stein und zeigte das Gesicht eines offenbar unter grausamen Schmerzen leidenden Jyllen. Die Frau, die auf diesem Thron saß, unterschied sich nur unwesentlich von diesem Thron, denn anders als die soldaten, die unter ihrem Befehl standen, steckte sie nicht in einem Kampfanzug, sondern tatsächlich in einer dunkelgrauen, mit zahlreichen Dornen besetzten Rüstung, die sie praktisch vollständig einhüllte. Lediglich am entsprechend geformten Brustbereich der außergewöhnlich breiten und großen Rüstung erkannte man, dass es sich bei der Trägerin wahrscheinlich um eine Rorak-Frau handelte. Letzten Endes blieben das aber Mutmaßungen, da der gewaltige an einen aufgeschnittenen Seeigel erinnernde Helm nur Aussparungen für die Augen und eine Öffnung für den Mund besaß. Wobei um die Augenschlitze herum größere Augen aus Stahl geformt worden waren, so das die gesamten Augäpfel der Frau zu eigenartigen Pupillen innerhalb der insektenhaft aussehenden Kunstaugen wurden. In der rechten Hand, die ebenfalls in einen stählernen Handschuh steckte, hielt die Anführerin des Rorak-Imperiums einen kurzen, breiten Stab aus schwarzem Holz (oder Kunststoff), um den sich in gleichmäßigen Abständen silberne Ringen wanden. Von Sahksha ging eine so düstere, bedrohliche Präsenz aus, dass sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellten und ich mir in ihrer Gegenwart klein und unbedeutend vorkam. Gleichzeitig fühlte ich den ständigen Drang sie anzusehen und immer, wenn ich es nicht tat, hatte ich den Eindruck, aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten, wie sich feine, schlierenartige Schatten aus ihrem Körper lösten und versuchten nach mir zu greifen. Es war gut möglich, dass ich mir das lediglich einbildete, denn die Schatten verschwanden augenblicklich, wenn ich Sahkscha fokussierte, aber andererseits meinte ich auch, eine Präsenz in meinem Nacken zu fühlen. Zu Sahkschas Füßen saßen zwei zerlumpte Gestalten, die eiserne Halsbänder trugen, welche mit dicken Ketten direkt am Boden befestigt worden waren. Eine von ihnen war ein glatzköpfiger Rorak-Mann mit Dreitagebart, die andere eine langhaarige Cestral-Frau. Während der Mann apathisch wirkte und zahlreiche Schnitte, blaue Flecke und Blutergüsse auf seinem nackten Oberkörper und in seinem Gesicht trug, hatte die Cestral zwar ein tieftraurigen, beinah zerstörten Ausdruck in den Augen, wirkte aber körperlich vollkommen unverletzt. Und das, obwohl man eine Cestral durchaus verletzen und sogar verstümmeln konnte, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Unter den beiden hatte sich eine Lache aus Urin ausgebreitet, die einen strengen, scharfen Geruch verströmte und die wahrscheinlich von dem Rorak stammte. Außer Sahkscha und ihren Sklaven befanden sich noch drei weitere Personen im Raum. Links von Sahkschas Thorn stand ein Rorak-Krieger mit besonders langen, hellblonden Haaren und einem etwas dunkleren Teint, an dessen Brust sich zwei vollständige, gebrochene Kreise befanden, was ihn - wie ich vermutete - als Offizier höchsten Ranges auswies. Ihm gegenüber befand sich ein hochgewachsener, für einen Rorak recht schmächtiger, dunkelhaariger Mann in einem weißen Kittel, auf dem in Schwarz das gleiche DNA-Symbol prangte wie auf einigen der Wimpel und der immer wieder fast schüchtern zu Boden blickte. Dritte im Bunde war eine kleine, aber breitgebaute Rorak-Frau in einer roten Robe mit dutzenden von Taschen und Fächern, die mit einem schwarzen Schädelsymbol verziert war. Während der weiß gekleidete Mann - wahrscheinlich ein Arzt oder Wissenschaftler - mich äußerst neugierig, fast schon freundlich und irgendwie ... erleichtert betrachtete und die Frau mich kaum beachtete, warf mir der Soldat einen geradezu hasserfüllten Blick zu. Sahkscha, die wie alle Anwesenden bislang geschwiegen und mich lediglich mit ihren verstörenden Augen betrachtet hatte, nahm sich das königliche Recht heraus die Stille zu brechen. "Unser Gast ist also endlich erwacht", stellte sie fest und auch, wenn das nicht besonders höflich sein mochte, zuckte ich beim Klang ihrer Stimme heftig zusammen. Sie erinnerte an das Gekrächz eines Vogels, der eine Glasscheibe in sein Maul genommen, ein paar Nägel dazu gekippt und alles kräftig durchgeschüttelt hatte. Kurzum: Eine schrille, raue und ganz und gar unmenschliche Stimme. "Ja, Oberdiantin", erwiderte Korf. "Sehr gut. Ich befürchtete, dass er die Optimierung nicht überleben würde", antwortete Sahkscha, "Nicht nur seinetwegen, sondern auch wegen euch, Tarfos" Ihr behelmter Kopf ruckte herum und richtete sich nun direkt auf den Wissenschaftler, der dabei ebenfalls zusammenzuckte und gleich ein ganzes Stück kleiner wirkte. Offenbar gab es Dinge, an die man sich nicht gewöhnen konnte. "Und doch lebt er, genau wie ich es euch versprochen habe. Die Physiognomie dieser Rasse war mir zwar nicht bekannt, aber sie ähnelt der unseren und der der Bravianer genug, um sie zu verstehen. Er sollte nun deutlich leistungsfähiger sein als zuvor", erwiderte Tarfos. "Wie ich gehört habe, war er auch vor seiner Verwundung durch den Feind schon äußerst leistungsfähig", krächzte Sahkscha, "Wie viele Jyllen hat dieser Mann noch gleich getötet?" Korf warf mir einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Offenbar befürchtete er, dass ich Sahkscha erzählen würde, wie ich meine Beine wirklich verloren hatte. Vielleicht würde ich das noch, dachte ich, aber noch nicht jetzt. Erst als ich ein Nicken andeutete, welches er als Zustimmung nahm, antwortete er auf Sahkschas Frage. "Etwa zweihundertfünzig, soweit ich zählen konnte." "Was nicht besonders weit ist, soweit ich weiß", bemerkte die rot Gekleidete trocken. Woraufhin ihr Korf einen bösen Blick zuwarf. "Sehr beeindruckend", urteilte Sahkscha und blickte mich nun direkt an, "Wo hast du so zu kämpfen gelernt?" Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass meine Zukunft in dieser Welt, wenn nicht sogar mein Leben von meiner Antwort abhängen konnte. Im Grunde hatte ich ja weder eine Kampfausbildung absolviert, noch irgendwelches Talent in dieser Richtung. Alles, was ich an Kampfkraft besaß, hatte ich allein dem Kwang Grong zu verdanken. Wenn ich Sahkscha erzählen würde, dass ich irgendein Elitesoldat oder so etwas war, hätt sie das womöglich direkt als Lüge entlarvt. Wie ein Soldat sah ich nun wirklich nicht aus. Wenn ich ihr jedoch offenbaren würde, dass auch meine Zielfähigkeiten und nicht nur meine Feuerkraft aus dem Wesen in der Kanone an meinem Arm entsprangen, würde sie schlimmstenfalls noch versuchen sie herauszuschneiden und in irgendeinen ihrer Soldaten zu implantieren. Meine Beine ware der beste Beweis dafür, dass die Rorak gerne experimentierten. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach mit der Wahrheit versuchen, jedoch mit dem ungefährlicheren Teil davon. "Ich bin ein Fortgeschrittener", sagte ich offen, "Ein Reisender durch die Welten. Der Katalog in dieser Tasche unterhält eine besondere Verbindung zu mir und ermöglicht es mir, immer wieder neue Orte zu besuchen. Dadurch habe ich mich schon vielen Herausforderungen gestellt und viele Gefahren überwunden. Auch diese Waffe, die wie der Katalog an mich gebunden ist, habe ich dabei entdeckt und zu einem Teil von mir gemacht", ich hob den Arm mit dem Schattenstrahler in die Höhe, "man mag es mir nicht direkt ansehen, aber ich bin es gewohnt zu überleben." Trotz des unangenehmen Gefühls, das mich dabei befiel, suchte ich den Blickkontakt zu Sahkscha, um zu ergründen, ob sie mir glaubte. Ganz sicher war ich mir nicht, aber zumindest drückten ihre Augen Interesse aus. Das war besser als nichts. "Das ist doch alles nichts als blödes Zeug", donnerte eine raue Stimme, die - wie ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte - dem hochdekorierten Krieger gehörte, "dieser Hänfling tischt uns die wildesten Lügengeschichten auf und erwartet, dass wir sie brav schlucken und um Nachschlag bitten. Warum lassen wir ihn unsere Zeit verschwenden? Und seit wann dulden wir überhaupt Unterrassen in diesem Thronsaal?" "Seit sie es alleine fertigbringen hunderte von Jyllen zu vernichten, Derok", antwortete Sahkscha. "Was allein er und diese Witzfigur Korf behaupten", erwiderte Derok, "Genauso gut könnte man auch dem Gemecker einer Zuhhonka-Kuh lauschen." "Wenn du mich noch einmal als Witzfigur bezeichnest, wirst du das bereuen", drohte Korf. "Ich erzittere vor Angst", sagte Derok kühl. "Wenn es von Nutzen ist, könnte ich überprüfen, ob den Worten Korfs und dieses Fremden zu trauen ist. Ihr wisst, dass mir hierfür viele Möglichkeiten offenstehen", bot sich die rot Gekleidete mit sanfter, beinah flüsternder Stimme an und blickte prüfend zu mir und Korf, wobei ich fast zu fühlen glaubte, wie ihr Blick nach den empfindlichsten Punkten unserer Körper suchte. Sie hätte sich sicher blendend mit On-Grarin verstanden, wobei es mich ohnehin wunderte, dass für den Job des Folterknechtes kein Andrin ausgewählt worden war. Wahrscheinlich hing das mit dem offenkundigen Rassismus der Rorak zusammen. "Ich könnte auch gleich diese Waffe aus seinem Arm herausschneiden", schlug Tarfos vor, "womöglich bin ich in der Lage sie auf einen unserer Krieger zu übertragen", womit er praktisch buchstäblich meine nicht geäußerten Befürchtungen aufgriff. So langsam gefiel es mir in diesem Thronsaal immer weniger und ich fragte mich, wie groß meine Chancen sein würden zu fliehen oder den Katalog hervorzuholen und die nächste schwarze Seite aufzuschlagen, bevor mich diese Kanonen an der Decke in Asche verwandelten. Wahrscheinlich nicht besonders groß, dachte ich. An Korfs angespannter Körperhaltung erkannte ich, dass er ähnliche Gedankengänge verfolgte. Zum Glück mussten wir es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. "Nein!", widersprach Sahkscha beiden Vorschlägen mit ihrer kratzigen Stimme, "weder das eine, noch das andere wird notwendig sein." Plötzlich erhob sie sich von ihrem Thron, wobei die beiden Angeketteten erschrocken zur Seite auswichen und kam einige Schritte auf mich zu, bis sie kaum mehr als zwei Meter von mir entfernt stand. Ein schwerer, süßlicher, aber nicht gänzlich unangenehmer Geruch ging von ihr aus, der mich weniger an Verwesung, sondern eher an Räucherwerk erinnerte. Dennoch: aus dieser Nähe war ihre Präsenz so bedrohlich, so erdrückend, dass mir das Atem derart schwerfiel, als würde ein eisenbeschlagener Stiefel geradewegs in meine Lungen hineingedrückt. "Zeig mir diesen Katalog, Fremder", verlangte sie und nicht einmal in Gedanken traute ich mir zu, ihr zu widersprechen. Stattdessen öffnete ich gehorsam den Rucksack, nahm den beschmutzten, aber noch immer intakten Katalog heraus und drückte ihn in Sahkschas behandschuhte Hand, mit der sie ihn überraschend geschickt entgegennahm. Fast als würde sie statt Eisenhandschuhen nur dünne Seidenhandschuhe tragen, schlug sie den Katalog auf und begann darin zu blättern. Erst jetzt, wo ihr Blick nicht länger auf mir lastete, wurde mir bewusst, in welcher Gefahr ich gerade schwebte. Früher oder später würde sie die erste der beschriebenen schwarzen Seiten erblicken und wenn sie das Wort las, das darauf geschrieben stand, würde sie womöglich unweigerlich an den dazugehörigen Ort verschwinden. Zusammen mit dem Katalog. Ich hatte zwar behauptet, dass der Katalog auf mich geprägt war, aber das lag irgendwo zwischen einer wilden Vermutung und einer Lüge. Mindestens genauso wahrscheinlich war es, dass dadurch jeder zum Fortgeschrittenen werden konnte, und dann? Dann wäre ich tatsächlich nichts anderes als jene Söldner, die - auf welchen Wegen auch immer - in dieser Welt gelandet waren: Kanonenfutter in einem unbekannten Krieg. Gestrandet, ausgeliefert und den Launen der Rorak unterworfen. Mit jeder Seite, die Sahkscha umblätterte, stieg meine Nervosität. Doch was sollte ich tun? Wahrscheinlich wäre hier drin jede falsche Bewegung meine letzte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mir kaum zutraute diesem Monstrum von einer Frau den Katalog zu entwenden. Sie darum bitten, mir den Katalog wieder auszuhändigen, konnte ich auch nicht. Das hätte erst recht ihre Neugier geweckt. Nein, letzten Endes blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass meine leichtfertig dahingeplapperten Worte zutrafen. Inzwischen war Sahkscha im letzten Drittel des Katalogs angekommen. Bald schon würden die schwarzen Seiten beginnen und als sie mit einem mal deutlich langsamer blätterte, erkannte ich, dass es so weit war. Ich zählte Innerlich mit. Andraddon, Itsch Zingtzschar, Dank Qua, Hyronanin, Konor, ... das Geräusch, mit dem sie den Katalog urplötzlich zuschlug, war wie Honig für meine Ohren und als sie ihn mir noch dazu entgegenstreckte, hätte ich vor Freude heulen können. Ich beherrschte mich aber - schon weil es wohl nur wenige Orte gab, an denen Tränen weniger angemessen waren als diesen Thronsaal - und nahm stattdessen rasch, wenn auch ohne übertriebene Hektik den Katalog wieder an mich. "Für mich sieht das nach einem wertlosen Haufen Papier aus. Nichts als leere, beschmutzte Seiten von miserabler Qualität. Wie du damit durch die Welten gereist sein willst, ist mir mehr als schleierhaft. Möglich, dass du in diesem Punkt tatsächlich lügst. Trotzdem glaube ich dir - und vor allem Korf - was deine Leistungen auf dem Schlachtfeld betrifft und das genügt mir, um zu wissen, dass du uns von Nutzen sein kannst.", urteilte Sahkscha und meine Erleichterung vertiefte sich, auch wenn ich mir selbst Verbot zu euphorisch zu sein. Immerhin wusste ich ja nicht, worin dieser Nutzen bestehen sollte. "Euch hat dieser Helm wohl das Gehirn gequetscht. Dieser Schwächling, ist zu gar nichts nutze. Der taugt nicht mal als Tierfutter", beschwerte sich Derok und mit einem mal konnte ich förmlich fühlen, wie die Temperatur im Thronsaal gleich um mehrere Grad sank. Tarfos und die Folterknechtin senkten ihren Blick und die beiden Sklaven warfen sich sogar flach auf den Boden. "Was habt ihr gerade gesagt, Derok?", Sahkscha flüsterte beinah, was ihre Worte nur noch bedrohlicher machte. Derok jedoch wirkte ganz und gar nicht eingeschüchtert. Stattdessen reckte er herausfordernd das Kinn in die Höhe. "Die Wahrheit", antwortete Derok, "da ihr zu dumm seid, sie selbst zu erkennen." Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie der kleine Finger von Sahkscha in ihre Handfläche hinein zuckte. Praktisch im selben Augenblick erklang ein mechanisches Geräusch von der Decke und gleich mehrere der dort angebrachten Waffen begannen kleine, scharfkantige Metallpfeile auf den Rarok-Krieger zu spucken, die blutige, gezackte Löcher in sein Gewebe rissen. Statt jedoch seinen Kopf oder seine Brust zu durchlöchern, zielten sie lediglich auf seinen rechten Arm. Derok gab nicht den leisesten Schmerzenslaut von sich, aber als der Beschuss nach etwa drei Sekunden endete, war sein Arm nichts weiter als ein lose am Oberkörper herunterbaumelndes Stück Fleisch, aus dem tiefrotes, zähflüssiges Blut tropfte und aus der nutzlos gewordenen Hand fiel das Gewehr krachend auf den Boden. Anders als die Waffe der Frau, die man in der Halle hingerichtet hatte, zersplitterte sie jedoch nicht. Statt sich irgendwie um seinen zerstörten Arm zu kümmern, oder vor Schmerz zu schreien, wie es eigentlich normal gewesen wäre, beugte sich Derok hinunter, hob seine Waffe mit der Linken auf und blickte mit unverhohlener Mordlust zu Sahkscha. Kurz dachte ich, dass er versuchen würde sein Gewehr zum Einsatz zu bringen, aber er bellte lediglich "Kronschak! Di randin Kronschak!" und drehte sich dann um, um den Thronsaal zu verlassen. "Du bleibst hier!", schrie Sahkscha sofort, "Oder der andere Arm wird folgen!" Derok zögerte einen Moment, dann jedoch drehte er sich wieder zu Sahkscha um, hielt sich den zerfetzten Arm und versuchte abwechselnd seine Herrscherin, mich und Korf mit Blicken zu töten, während sein Blut äußerst langsam, aber stetig auf den stählernen Boden tropfte. "Nachdem ich nun hoffentlich nicht mehr unterbrochen werde, will ich dir darlegen, wie du unseren Plänen dienen kannst. Zuvor jedoch gilt es zu klären, ob du Willens bist ein treuer Soldat des Rorak-Imperiums zu werden. Bist du bereit diesen Eid zu leisten?", fragte sie. War ich das? Nun, im Grunde hatte ich wohl keine andere Wahl, auch wenn ich irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass man hier mehr von mir verlangen würde als ein leichtfertiges Lippenbekenntnis. Ein Gefühl, dass sich schon bald bewahrheiten sollte. "Ja", sagte ich, "ich bin bereit". "Dann gehe auf die Knie!", verlangte Sahkscha. Ich gehorchte, auch wenn mich plötzlich die absurde Befürchtung befiel, dass meine künstlichen Unterschenkel unter meinem Gewicht nachgeben würden, was natürlich nicht geschah. "Jetzt sprich mir die folgenden Worte nach. Ich werde sie in deine Sprache übersetzen, damit du ihren Sinn begreifst". Als sie begann das Bekenntnis aufzusagen, bekam ihre Stimme etwas Priesterliches, beinah Singsanghaftes und da die Schattenfinger, die ich bislang nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte nun auch direkt vor meinen Augen aus ihr hervorwuchsen, gewann ich den Eindruck an einem dämonischen Ritual teilzunehmen. Mit Dämonen, die noch viel bedrohlicher waren als jene teuflischen Mächte, vor denen die Kirchen aus meiner Heimatwelt warnten, denn diese hier waren garantiert keine Erfindung. So lauteten ihre Worte: Ich bin der Hass, der verbrennt Die erdrosselnde Hand Die Klinge die pflügt Durch das zitternde Land Bin das Feuer im Dunkeln Der Stich in die Brust Bin der Finger am Abzug Die blutrote Lust Bin das Bersten des Panzers Des Jyllen Gebet Wenn er sinnlos um Leben Und Sicherheit fleht Bin die Träne der Schwachen Die glüht und verdampft Im glorreichen, schmutzigen ewigen Kampf Im Dienste des Krieges stehn Leib und Verstand Bin so duldsam und hart wie ein Stein Ich bin nun eine Waffe in Sahkschas Hand Und ich werd es für immer sein Es war ein düsteres Bekenntnis und durch meine noch immer aus Fleisch und Blut bestehenden Oberschenkel ging ein heftiges Zittern, als es erklang. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, diese Worte zu sprechen und das Kind von einst, das noch immer irgendwo in mir wohnte, krümmte sich bei der bloßen Vorstellung zusammen, aber nach einem ängstlichen Blick zur waffenstarrenden Decke und einem Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Korf, der bestätigend nickte, wiederholte ich alles Wort für Wort: Ich bin der Hass, der verbrennt Die erdrosselnde Hand Die Klinge die pflügt Durch das zitternde Land Bin das Feuer im Dunkeln Der Stich in die Brust Bin der Finger am Abzug Die blutrote Lust Bin das Bersten des Panzers Des Jyllen Gebet Wenn er sinnlos um Leben Und Sicherheit fleht Bin die Träne der Schwachen Die glüht und verdampft Im glorreichen, schmutzigen ewigen Kampf Im Dienste des Krieges stehn Leib und Verstand Bin so duldsam und hart wie ein Stein Ich bin nun eine Waffe in Sahkschas Hand Und ich werd es für immer sein Als ich das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, schossen die Schattenfinger, die sich bislang noch auf halber Distanz zwischen mir und Sahkscha befunden hatten vollends nach vorn und gruben sich in meine Brust. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz, aber ich hörte, wie der Kwang Grong in mir aufschrie und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Dinger irgendein Mal, eine Art schwarzen Fleck auf meiner Seele hinterlassen hatten, bevor sie sich wieder aus mir zurückzogen. "Du bist nun ein Soldat in meinen Diensten. Ich werde jederzeit wissen, wo du dich befindest und solltest du mich je verraten, werden deine Träume erfüllt sein von ungeahnten Schrecken und unaussprechlichen Qualen. Und das sind keine leeren Worte. Meine liebe Freundin Rodara kennt sich gut mit Schmerzen aus, aber die Verräter haben ihr Dinge berichtet, die selbst sie schockiert haben", eröffnete Sahkscha. "Das ist wahr", bestätigte die Folkterknechtin, "Manches, von dem sie mir erzählt haben, hat sogar mein Mitleid geweckt." Die Art wie sie das Wort "Mitleid" aussprach, machte überdeutlich, wie selten sie es verwendete. Das klang ja wirklich fantastisch, dachte ich, als wäre mein Leben nicht schon albtraumhaft genug. "Aber jetzt, da ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, zu etwas Erfreulicherem. Ich ernenne dich hiermit zum ersten Oberkarzon des Rorak-Söldner-Heeres", sagte Sahkscha, beinah schon freundlich. "Was!", entfuhr es Derok, der jedoch von den Anwesenden ignoriert wurde und sich nicht traute seinen Protest noch deutlicher zu formulieren. Er war aber nicht der einzige, der davon überrascht war. Auch Tarfos bekam große Augen und sogar Korf ließ ein erstaunstes "Du glücklicher Mistkerl" hören. Lediglich Rodara nahm es ungerührt hin. "Vielen Dank", sagte ich und fühlte durchaus so etwas wie Stolz über diese unerwartete Beförderung. Natürlich wusste ich nicht genau, was dieser Rang bedeutete, aber wenn Korf ein "Unterkarzon" war, klang "Erster Oberkarzon" doch gar nicht schlecht, vor allem wenn man bedachte, wie feierlich Sahkscha meine Ernennung ausgesprochen hatte. Gleichzeitig empfand ich jedoch auch nackte Panik, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wie dieser grimmige Haufen aus schmerzgeilen Andrin, verzweifelten Bravianern und Völkern, über die ich kaum etwas wusste, auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde. Wenn ich Pech hatte, würde ich eines Morgens mit einem Messer im Bauch erwachen. Doch darüber konnte ich mir später noch Gedanken machen. "Und worin soll meine Aufgabe als erster Oberkarzon bestehen?", fragte ich. "Ihr werdet ins Hauptquartier der Jyllen-Streitkräfte eindringen, ihren Offizieren und alle anderen hinschlachten, die ihr dort trefft und diesen Krieg für mich durch einen vollkommenen Sieg beenden. Lediglich ihre Anführerin 'Scavinee' will ich lebend. Als Trophäe", sagte Sahkscha vollkommen sachlich. Derok biss sich nun so heftig auf seine Unterlippe, dass jetzt auch daraus Blut hervorquoll, blieb aber stumm, was für Rodara nicht galt. "Unser Volk führt seit über zehntausend Jahren Krieg gegen die Jyllen", wandte die Folterknechtin ruhig, aber bestimmt ein, "Was bringt euch zu der Überzeugung, dass ein einzelner Krieger aus einer fremden Welt das fertigbringen soll, was wir in all dieser Zeit mit all unserer Stärke nicht geschafft haben? Natürlich, alleine mehr als zweihundert Jyllen zu töten ist eine heldenhafte Leistung, aber es gibt Milliarden von ihnen und ihr wisst sehr genau, wie schnell sie nachwachsen. Selbst ein Gott könnte da keinen Unterschied machen." "Ein Gott vielleicht nicht", erwiderte Sahkscha, "aber womöglich etwas viel Kleineres". "Tarfos", sagte sie zu dem Mediziner, "erzähl uns ruhig, was du entdeckt hast, als du Adrian gesundgepflegt hast. Und was du damit angestellt hast." Tarfos, der in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein schien, blickte fast erschrocken auf, "Ähh ... ja ... natürlich, Oberdiantin. Ich fand diverse Krankheitserreger - Viren, Bakterien, aber auch Pilze -, die mir in dieser Form noch nie begegnet waren. Sie waren glücklicherweise inaktiv, schienen zu schlafen, was unser Glück war, denn auch wenn wir unser Immunsystem soweit optimiert haben, dass heutzutage praktisch kein Rorak mehr an einer Krankheit stirbt, so bin ich mir doch nicht so sicher, ob das auch für diese Erreger gegolten hätte. Wie ich feststellen musste, als ich einige davon unter kontrollierten Bedingungen reaktivierte, sind sie äußerst aggressiv und ansteckend. Die Bravianer in unserer Testkammer starben innerhalb von zwanzig bis vierzig Minuten unter Krämpfen an inneren Blutungen, Organversagen oder einem kompletten Zusammenbruch ihres Kreislaufsystems. Bei den Andrin hat es mitunter nicht einmal fünf Minuten gedauert. Wenn die Erreger von Anfang an aktiv gewesen wären, hätte dieser Krieg aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ein schnelles Ende gefunden, und zwar durch die vollständige, globale Auslöschung beider Kriegsparteien. So aber ist es mir gelungen den potentesten Erreger zu isolieren und zu modifizieren. Es handelt sich um ein Virus, dem ich euch zu Ehren den Namen "Sahkschas Sporen" gegeben habe. Wissenschaftlich vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt, aber die Vernichtung eines ganzen Volkes hat ein bisschen künstlerische Freiheit verdient, wie ich finde. Denn genau dazu wird uns der Erreger dienen. Er ist genetisch vollkommen auf Jyllen programmiert und für uns und unsere Söldner gänzlich ungefährlich. Letzteres gilt natürlich auch für die Söldner der Gegenseite, aber da sie nur wenige haben, sollte das nach dem Ableben der meisten Jyllen kein Problem mehr darstellen. Gleichzeitig habe ich ein Antidot entwickelt, welches wir in einem begrenzen Bereich ausbringen können, nachdem wir einige Jyllen für unser Zuchtprogramm gefangen haben. An diesen können wir dann unsere Vorhaben zur Verminderung der Intelligenz und zur Erhöhung der Folgsamkeit zur Anwendung bringen und so eine ideale Sklavenrasse schaffen. Die überlebenden Jyllen werden uns wieder bedingungslos gehorchen. So wie es von Anfang an sein sollte." "Danke, Tarfos ich denke, das Prinzip ist klar geworden", unterbrach Sahkscha den Wissenschaftler, der sich zuletzt regelrecht in Rage geredet hatte. "Hier kommst du ins Spiel, Oberkarzon. Genau dieses Virus sollst du im Herzen des Jyllen-Reiches zum Ausbruch bringen." "Heisst das, dass wir uns durch die gesamte Armee kämpfen sollen, um dorthin zu gelangen?", traute ich mich zu fragen und musste wieder an die Assoziation denken, die mir gekommen war, als ich das erste Mal die Söldner erblickt hatte: 'Kanonenfutter'. "Nein", widersprach Sahkscha kopfschüttelnd, "Ich will, dass du dich - zusammen mit ein paar anderen - ihnen anschließt. Wie gesagt, auch die Jyllen verpflichten Söldner von anderen Völkern, wenn auch deutlich seltener." "Aber werden die sich nicht wundern, dass wir unbehelligt durch euer Gebiet marschieren?", fragte ich. "Das würden sie sicher, wenn es so wäre, aber so wird es nicht geschehen. Stattdessen werden unsere Truppen Jagd auf euch machen und ein paar von euch erlegen, um das Ganze glaubwürdiger zu machen. Wir besitzen noch einige Jyllen-Uniformen, die wir dafür verwenden können. Die Überlebenden dieser fingierten Jagd, zu denen auch du gehören wirst, werden sicher mit offenen Armen von den Jyllen empfangen. Die Jyllen sind zwar nicht wirklich dumm - andernfalls hätten wir sie schon längst vernichtet -, aber doch gutgläubig genug, um nicht zu genau hinzusehen, wenn jemand ihnen Unterstützung anbietet." Also doch Kanonenfutter, dachte ich düster. Die Sache versprach ohnehin immer schmutziger zu werden: Erst Genozid, dann Versuche an intelligenten und empfindungsfähigen Lebewesen und nun auch noch Mord an den eigenen Soldaten. Eigentlich sollte ich längst angewidert die Flucht ergriffen haben, aber neben der reinen Angst vor den Konsequenzen in Form von Alpträumen, Folter oder Tod, weckte die ganze Unternehmung auch meine Neugier. Immerhin war ich ein Fortgeschrittener und etwas in mir gierte regelrecht nach dieser neuen Erfahrung und ja, sogar nach der Gefahr, die sie mit sich brachte. Abgesehen davon war es nun zu spät um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Selbst wenn ich in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Katalog gebrauchen würde, würde noch immer der Fluch des Eides auf mir lasten. Natürlich konnte es sich dabei auch um eine leere Drohung handeln, allerdings sprachen schon allein die Schatten, die sich in meine Brust gebohrt hatten und die regelrechte Angst, die der Kwang Grong in mir empfunden hatte, dagegen. Nein, kneifen war keine Option. Ich hatte auf die schwarzen Karten gesetzt, und nun würde ich mein Blatt bis zum Ende spielen müssen. "Mal angenommen die Jyllen nehmen uns tatsächlich auf", gab ich zu bedenken, "dann bedeutet das doch noch nicht automatisch, dass sie ein paar dahergelaufene Söldner in ihr Hauptquartier lassen." "Genau das bedeutet es", antwortete Rodara an Sahkschas Stelle, "Die Jyllen halten nicht viel von Hierarchien. Scavinee ist zwar ihre momentane Anführerin, aber sie behandelt all ihre Soldaten gleich. Entsprechend einfach ist es auch in ihr innerstes Machtzentrum vorzustoßen." "Aber wenn das so einfach ist, warum habt ihr euch nicht vorher schon an einer solchen List versucht?", fragte ich, "in zehntausend Jahren sollte es doch ausreichend Gelegenheiten gegeben haben, Attentäter in das Hauptquartier der Jyllen einzuschleusen und ihre Anführer zu töten." "Ihre Anführer zu töten hat keinen Sinn", erwiderte Sahkscha, "Sie würden sich einfach nur Neue wählen und ungerührt weiterkämpfen. Ihre Stärke liegt nicht in der Kraft Einzelner, sondern in ihrer schieren Zahl und bislang hatten wir kein Mittel dagegen gefunden. Wir Rorak vermehren uns vergleichsweise langsam, weswegen unsere Krieger zwar stärker und besser bewaffnet, aber stets zahlenmäßig unterlegen sind. Auch unsere Forschungen konnten daran nichts ändern. Etwas in uns verhindert eine schnelle Vermehrung. Es ist fast wie ein Fluch. Auch mit Massenvernichtungswaffen konnten wir keinen entscheidenden Vorteil gewinnen. Gegen chemische Kampfstoffe sind die Jyllen aufgrund ihrer Physis immun. Sie benutzen sie sogar selbst mit Vorliebe, wie du wahrscheinlich bereits festgestellt hast. Nukleare Kampfstoffe und andere zerstörerische Technologien, die wir entwickelt haben, haben schwere Nebenwirkungen und würden das Land, das wir erobern wollen, für Ewigkeiten unbewohnbar machen, weswegen wir sie nur taktisch und in eng umgrenzten Bereichen anwenden können. Selbst biologische Waffen haben bislang versagt, da sie keine ausreichend hohe Ansteckungs- und Mortalitätsrate entwickelt haben, und die Jyllen inzwischen gegen die meisten davon immun sind. Ihr Immunsystem ist extrem anpassungsfähig. Wenn eine Krankheit sie nicht im ersten Anlauf tötet, wird sie wirkungslos. Nun besitzen wir aber endlich ein Mittel, welches genau das leisten kann und auch noch einen fähigen Agenten, dem ich zutraue es in Umlauf zu bringen. Bist du bereit diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen?" "Ja, das bin ich", sagte ich ohne zu zögern, da mit einem Mal eine dunkle Euphorie von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte. Ich war es satt abzuwägen, zu warten und herumgeschubst zu werden. Ich wollte endlich etwas wirklich bedeudendes leisten und das hier war meine Gelegenheit. "Fantastisch", sagte Sahkscha und ich meinte fast sie unter ihrem Helm lächeln zu sehen, "Morgen früh wirst du aufbrechen. Korf wird dich begleiten, da du ihn ja bereits kennst und er einer meiner fähigsten Krieger ist", sie blickte streng zu Derok, der gerade abschätzig auf den Boden spuckte, sprach dann jedoch einfach weiter "Er wird auch den Trupp anführen, der euch später zum Schein attackieren wird. Deine Truppe wirst du in Kürze kennenlernen, zuvor will ich aber noch ein paar Worte unter vier Augen mit dir wechseln." Jeder im Raum verstand diese Aufforderung. Korf ging als erster, nicht ohne mir noch ein "Bis später, Kleiner", zuzuraunen, gefolgt von Derok, Tarfos und zuletzt sogar dem wütenden, blutenden Derok. Als die schweren Türen sich scheppernd geschlossen hatten, sah ich Sahkscha, die nun wieder auf ihrem Thron saß, direkt an. Ihre Rüstung war nach wie vor angsteinflößend und selbst wenn ich die Schatten nicht mehr sah, wusste ich, dass sie noch immer anwesend waren. Trotzdem hatte sie einen Gutteil ihrer bedrohlichen Ausstrahlung verloren und ich fühlte mich plötzlich wohler und sicherer in ihrer Gegenwart, als es der Situation eigentlich angemessen war. "Was wolltet ihr mit mir besprechen?", fragte ich sie. "Einen Moment", sagte sie leicht abwesend, "Wir sind noch nicht ganz ungestört." Sie beugte sich herunter zu den beiden Sklaven, die noch immer mit dem Gesicht auf der Erde kauerten und tippte dem Mann auf die Schulter. Als dieser so plötzlich aufsprang, als wäre heiße Lava auf seine Schulter getropft, ließ Sahkscha ein Messer aus ihrem Stab hervorschnellen und schlitzte dem Mann mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Kehle auf. Sofort fiel er wieder zurück auf den Boden und verteilte sein zähflüssiges Blut auf dem Boden. Da es so langsam floss wie schon das Blut von Derok, würde der Mann sicher nicht verbluten, aber an den verzweifelten, röchelnden Geräuschen, die er ausstieß, erkannte ich eindeutig, dass er dabei war zu ersticken. Wahrscheinlich litt er unglaubliche Qualen. Ohne den Sterbenden weiter zu beachten, beugte Sahkscha sich zu der Cestral herunter. Statt diese jedoch ebenfalls zu ermorden, ergriff sie ihre Hand und half ihr aufzustehen, soweit es die Kette erlaubte. Dann krümmte sie ihren Mittelfinger in die Innenfläche ihrer Hand und die Kette der Frau löste sich vom Boden, bevor sie sich in das Halsband zurückzog, welches sie trug. Zuletzt ging sie auf die nun wieder aufrecht stehende Cestral zu, umarmte sie, flüsterte ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr und strich ihr mit dem eisernen Handschuh über ihr halb transparentes Gesicht. Das alles irritierte mich schon ziemlich, aber es war nichts gegen das, was darauf folgte. Sahkscha, die skrupellose, düstere Imperatorin des Rorak-Reiches, die gerade noch einem Mann vor meinen Augen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte, welcher gerade seinen letzten röchelnden Atemzug tat, entließ die soeben umarmte Cestral-Frau aus ihrer Umarmung, nahm den schweren, monströsen Stachelhelm von ihrem Kopf und entblößte das von verschwitzten, hellblonden Haaren umrahmte Gesicht einer etwa dreißigjährigen, menschlichen Frau. "Hallo Adrian", sagte sie mit heller, freundlicher Stimme, "Mein Name lautet Sandra. Auch ich bin eine Fortgeschrittene." Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Experimente